More than friends?
by Krinkle
Summary: this is my first fanfic, Castle decides to ask Beckett out, what will happen? now complete. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Please review after you read. New chapter coming very soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, if I did, relationships would bloom a lot quicker.**

_There was no doubt about it, she had feelings for him. Even though she has spent weeks even months denying the fact that he was more than the annoying writer that followed her around everywhere. What the hell was wrong with her? Why does she always fall for the guys she doesn't want to. Well not exactly guys…he was the first she really liked. As in if she were still in school you would find his name with little hearts around it. For god's sake, she was 27, why the hell did she have this schoolgirl crush? Or was it just a schoolgirl crush? She wasn't really sure. She has had boyfriends in the past… long enough ago that their faces didn't show up very clear in her mind. All of those boyfriends were just guys she thought looked nice, sadly they all ended up being jerks. But god did she want him, every part of him. Every time she looked into his blue pools he has as eyes, her heart melts. Every time he puts a hand on her lower back to escort her somewhere her chest starts to hum with happiness. What was she going to do with herself?_

"Castle!" Beckett was getting angry, he could tell.

"Yes my love?" he couldn't help himself, he liked the sound of calling Beckett his… and using love in the same sentence.

"I'm not your love Castle." But I would love to be she added in the back of her head. Castle only grunted to show he understood. He tried to hide his disappointment, he was pretty sure he didn't do a very good job. "Anyways, will you please take this paperwork over to Esposito?"

"Yeah, sure." He stretched when he got up to make his delivery. All of a sudden he had a brilliant idea.

_She's just doing paperwork, maybe I can get her to do something. I know she hates having to do paperwork… maybe to the movies, or dinner, or a park. Or all of them! He didn't really care, he just wanted to take her out. On a date, she and him. It would be amazing he decided._

"Castle what are you thinking? You have the strangest facial expression pasted on your face." Beckett actually laughed when she saw Castle's face. He either had to go to the bathroom really bad, or he was coming up with another one of his diabolical evil villain ideas.

" Well, since I know you hate paperwork" she nodded, "I was thinking we should go out and do something" he shifted around a little, "You know… you and me… together." He had lost all his world renowned calm and attractive façade just asking Beckett out.

"Like a date?" he shifted again letting her know he was serious, "That's a little bold of you…" she has been waiting for this moment for the longest time, and then opportunity lands directly in her lap. "I guess I have time…" her voice trailed off, she was trying to make it sound like she wasn't over excited.

"Great!" He lunged for her wrist and started dragging her out of the office.

"Castle! Where the hell are you taking me?"

He smiled, "A surprise."

"I need to change clothes, and take a shower. It's a rule of mine, never go out without being clean." That was almost totally true, she preferred to be clean before going on a date. The only reason she insisted on it, was because she wanted to look nice for Castle. "where are we going so I know how to dress?"

"I was thinking dinner, and I got tickets to see a show on Broadway, I was going to take Alexis, but she decided she would rather go with her friends on a camping trip." Broadway show… with Beckett… perfect.

"Wow… that sounds… nice." Really nice. "What time does it start?" she needed to get home, she wanted to have time to get ready and put on her favorite dress.

"9 o'clock, so I'll pick you up at 6. Its 3 right now, so I think you'll survive with 3 hours to get ready." This was going to be a good night out, he was already hoping for more. "Well, I'm going to go home so I can get ready; I'll see you at 6." He then bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, leaving them wanting more. With that Rick turned on his heels and left the building, with an extra bounce in his step. Once he was in his car he rubbed his lips with his fingers. The little part of her lips that he had been acquainted with earlier tasted so good. He smiled and drove home, he had to look nice for later.


	2. Chapter 2

_What was she going to do now? She had a date with Castle; yes Rick Castle, the guy she dreams of. Wow. For a whole hour after Castle left Beckett talked to Esposito. He knew she liked Castle; he had been Beckett's best friend for more than 10 years. Esposito was so excited for Beckett he already said he would finish the rest of her paperwork so she could go out. With a friendly kiss on Esposito's cheek Beckett left, it was time for her to get ready. After a 15 minute drive home Beckett was in clean up mode. Make up set out, new razor, and of course her blood red dress that cut low on her back to reveal the small of her back. It bunched up around her thighs when she put it on. Her figure was perfectly shown with this dress. Long legs, curvy body, flat stomach, she knew there were plenty of other girls that would kill for her body. She wasn't one that would show off her body very often, it was usually hidden behind all her work clothes that did nothing to compliment her body. She knew she would love Castle's reaction to her outfit. As soon as she finished her hair and makeup and slipped into her red dress and pumps she heard the doorbell ring for her apartment._

"Moment!" Beckett yelled just as she finished applying the last of her makeup. When she opened the door the goofy smile on Castle's face and was replaced by a mask of shock.

"Wow" his mouth made a "o" shape, "Beckett you look amazing." _God how am I going to control myself tonight? There is just enough skin shown on her back that makes me want to peel off that dress right here,he thought._

"Thanks Castle, you don't look bad at all" She eyed him up and down enjoying the way his button-up shirt fit just tight enough to show off each and every muscle on his chest, and he had a lot of muscles. Then he put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her out the door.

"Let's go we don't want to be late!" once she had folded herself into the passenger seat of his car the car lurched forward. "I decided we're going to that new place, I made reservations already, it's called Black Radical. I heard it was really good." Before she knew it they were talking about Castle's mother, and how loony she is. She laughed enough in that car ride than she had in the past 3 months.

They soon pulled into Black Radical, it was a very nice restaurant. Castle's reservation had to be the best, they had a booth almost totally secluded from the rest. It had a folding screen on one side of it and the other side had a view of a coy pond.

"They really try to go all out." Beckett stated with a smile. Soon after that a young waitress came out, her mouth wide open when she say the amazing Rick Castle was at her booth. After she got her signature from Castle he was back to asking Beckett questions.

"What were your parents like?" He was quick to get to the point, but he was curious.

"Well my dad used to be a very happy man. Smiling at everything I did. He had a good life; he loved my mom and I. Once she was killed he didn't know what to do with himself. He became extremely inactive and wouldn't speak more than 3 words at a time. My mother, was always a very outgoing person, she was always like a little girl in my dad's opinion. She loved the simplicities in life, she really rubbed off on me, and I'm like that too." She laughed, she was rambling, but she obviously didn't fail to capture Castle's interest because a few seconds after comprehending what she said he was asking another question.

"Like how? You never seemed like a child when working."

"Well unlike some people," she pointed a long finger at Castle, "I take work seriously, especially in my line of work. You can't really goof off on the job when you're a cop. Outside of work though I occupy my time by acting like I'm 7 years old." She laughed a little recalling all her child like memories. "I ride my bike around still, I still roller skate, I love to blast music and dance around my house in pajamas, I'm a little girl at heart." Castle started laughing. "What?"

"I can just imagine you running around your house singing and dancing in the morning. Maybe someday I'll see that." He could only hope.

"Slow down there cowboy, you have to make it past a first date first." she smiled though, she liked the idea of waking up in the morning to Castle.

Sooner than she realized it was time to go to watch the show. On the way out of the restaurant something stopped Castle in his tracks.

_Oh God, It's the deep fried Twinkie, why the hell is she in New York, isn't she supposed to be somewhere else? Shit, what am I going to do? I don't want to see her. Maybe if I take the back door she won't notice me_…

Too Late. Both Beckett and Meredith saw each other. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Shit, What am I going to do? Beckett knows Meredith... and she knows I slept with her three weeks ago. I don't like Meredith, I hope Beckett remembers that much about my relationship with Mere. Seriously, why is she here? And who is with her? Oh god, this can't end well. I hope she doesn't come over here.

As Meredith approached Beckett and Castle, Castle's grip tightened around Beckett and pulled her closer.

"Meredith, what a surprise. What are you doing in New York, I thought you were going back to LA." Castle was beyond surprised, but this had to be just another one of Meredith's tricks. Was she intentionally trying to ruin his life?

"Well, this is my fiancé, Chris." Castle could see the pleading look on Meredith's face.

"Fiancé, you never told me you were getting married, congratulations Mere." Beckett remained silent at Castle's side.

"Yeah, we're getting married in 3 weeks, well we ought to be going, we're starving." With that Meredith and Chris were off to eat.

"Beckett, I'm sorry, she really was supposed to be out of town three weeks ago, and out of my life, I don't want any more deep fried Twinkies." he pulled Beckett into a reluctant hug. "I'm sorry, that was probably harder for you than it was for me."

"No, I'm fine Castle. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you. As long as you don't have feelings for her still, I'll be fine." she buried her head deeper into his shoulder, his arms felt so good wrapped around her.

"If by feelings you mean, I won't say hate, strongly dislike, then yes I still have feelings for her, besides that, then no." That got a smile out of Beckett. Beckett's smiles made Castle's heart melt, he couldn't help but to try to pull her closer.

"Castle, as much as I would love to stay here with your ex wife forever, we should probably get going." So Castle took hold Beckett's hand tightly and dragged her out of Black Radical.

As soon as Beckett started to get ahead Castle stopped her, "Hey Beckett, wait a second. I really want to show you something first."

"Oh? And wha..." Castle stopped her in mid sentence by placing his hands on both sides of Beckett's face. In pure need, Castle captured Beckett's lips in the best kiss of her life. If she were wearing any, her socks would have been knocked off. Their lips moved in sync for god knows how long. "Castle, what were you going to show me?"

He laughed, "What a good kisser I was." he had a devilishly sexy grin plastered on his face, "But I think you took home the grand title, Beckett, you are a great kisser." He pulled her into another mind blowing kiss, "We were supposed to be going somewhere, but I honestly think I could spend the rest of my life right here. I'm guessing you would kind of like to go watch the show though..."

"Well Castle, the show is not the number one thing on my to do list anymore"

"Am I?" He had to try as hard as he could to keep his serious facade.

"Actually, yeah..." she was almost embarrassed but when she saw his reaction she no

longer felt embarrassed. Castle bent his head once more to swipe his lips against Beckett's, and then urged her to walk towards the car.

When they were at a turning point, one direction would lead them to their show, the other would go in the direction of Beckett's apartment. To Beckett's surprise, Castle turned toward Broadway. Before she could ask he started talking.

"Both my ex wives ended up terrible because I slept with them on the first date, I'm not planning on sleeping with you tonight. I want you to be around with me longer." much longer he added in the back of his head.

"That's too bad, sleeping and sex aren't necessarily the same thing." It was her turn to paste on a sexy smile, that just about blew Castle away. All of a sudden Castle made a sharp turn. "What the hell are you doing Castle? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Nope. I just decided I am going to your apartment after we rent a movie." Beckett started laughing, because though it was a first "date" , but she felt like she had been dating him for months.

At the rental shop Castle decided it would be fun to play "hide around in the store and jump out at Beckett to scare the shit out of her game", when they finally decided on two movies they left hand in hand. Halfway home Castle decided this night called for some ice cream.

"How old are you again Beckett? If you weren't such a good kisser I would say you were 8, did you seriously just order mint chocolate chip ice cream?" he was trying to talk while laughing and eating which ended up as a giant chocolate smear across his cheek.

"I don't know Castle, but you are the one with chocolate ice cream all over your face." she kissed his cheek where he had ice cream so when she pulled back she could taste chocolate on her lips. "Mmm you taste good."

"You do too" he said between kisses.

At home Castle had his whole upper body wrapped around Beckett in her bed. He nuzzled at her neck every few minutes . Just then Castle's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's 11:00 where are you? You didn't say you were going to be gone so long." oh how am I going to explain this to Alexis?


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexis... I'm fine, I'll be home later"

"Dad, I don't really care when you get home, as long as you don't die... I'm tired, but I'm going to finish my English report, I'll be in bed in an hour or so"

"Why are you so grown up Alexis? Shouldn't you be sneaking off to date your secret boyfriend, not doing homework. Who are you? No one related to you is like that."

"The English report is actually a lie... me and my secret boyfriend peter are actually going to have..." Castle cut his daughters in detail lie off with a quick 'I love you' and hung up. "so Beckett, where were we?"

"Well, I think we were about to put in 'alpha dog' I also think you were about to kiss me" Castle bent down and captured Beckett's swollen lips between his.

God knows how long they kissed, but once their lips finally released each other, they still didn't lose any physical contact, Castle's arms wrapped tightly around Beckett and her head resting against his chest. Before the 2nd movie finished Beckett had fallen asleep against Castle, he wasn't going to let go either.

_Beckett was right, I didn't sleep with my ex's, I had sex with them, the terms are used too loosely. I am going to sleep with Beckett. There is no way this is the first date, well it really isn't, almost every day we are in the office together is like a date for us. It may be a psychopaths dream date, murder scenes and crime scene reports. So you could say we have been on a whole lot of dates. I hope I'm not totally insane with thinking this... but I think I love Kate Beckett. this is nothing like anything before, not even with my ex wives. I'm going to have to decipher my wants and needs involving Beckett another time, right now I could stay here forever. _

Beckett woke up to the smooth skin of Castle's neck, "Good morning sweetheart." Castle's voice broke the morning silence.

"Morning, what time is it? How long have you been awake?" Castle laughed between the kisses he laid on the back of her neck.

"Well, one, it's Saturday so don't worry about work. Two, it's about 10:00, I decided you needed to sleep. Three, I have been awake for about a half an hour, I enjoy watching you sleep... your very peaceful." Beckett turned her head a just enough that Castle could kiss the corner of her mouth which was turned upward in a smile."I have decided we need to go somewhere tonight, but I have a lunch date with Jeff."

"Who's Jeff? Do you have a secret lover I should worry about?" Beckett was in a very good mood this morning.

"Yes, Jeff is my secret lover I forgot to tell you about... Well actually he has been one of my best friends since elementary school. We are meeting about something urgent according to him... the last time he said that to me, his wife was pregnant. Let's hope she's not pregnant again"

Just then Beckett's cell started to ring, without thinking about it Castle picked it up and answered it.

"Castle." Beckett and Castle's eyes both grew wide when they realized that the call wasn't meant for him.

"Oh, Castle... It's Esposito... What's going on?" Castle silently handed the phone to Beckett.

"Hey Esposito, what's going on?"

"Why is Castle with you at 10 in the morning" Beckett started coughing and sputtering

"Ummm..."

"Did you have sex?" Beckett quickly responded with a no. "Did you just meet up this morning for breakfast or something?" Once again another no, "Fall asleep together?"

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later... Lunch?" Esposito agreed on lunch and then hung up.

"What did he want?" Castle asked between kisses.

"Mmm, not much, just wanted lunch." Castle looked like he was deep in thought, "What are you thinking Castle?"

"I just wanted to know what you would tell him about us..." that seemed to throw Beckett, "I think you should just tell him I'm your boyfriend if it comes up."

"Is that what you are?" Castle rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment

"Well... I was hoping... that's what I want, but it's up to you." As an answer Beckett shifted positions so she could intimately kiss Castle.

"I would like that."

A few hours later both Castle and Beckett were off on their own. They both couldn't help but long for the skin against skin contact they had woken up with. Lunch was long even though they were with their best friends, it was because of the anticipation of seeing each other next.

"Sooo... Kate, is Castle your boyfriend?" Always trust Esposito to be the curious one, and to ask the questions every knew were coming.

"Yeah, I guess so." Her tone was a little weird when she responded because of the revelation that she Castle belonged to her.

Finally her lunch date with Esposito ended and she hurried home to get ready for her date with Castle later that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I feel like a bad mother for abandoning this story for so long, here is a new, and fairly short chapter. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, but i had run out of NUtELLA and everyone knows that you can't write a very good story unless you have nutella. so i bought some yesterday and started writing. once again sorry =[ throw rotten popsicles at me if you please.**

**disclaimer: not mine. **

When Beckett got home she was on a rampage looking for something to wear. When Kate found the perfect black dress that showed just enough leg, and just enough cleavage, she knew it would drive Richard Castle insane. Just then her phone rang,

"Beckett." She inwardly sighed, _what an original greeting._

"Kate, hey, plans tonight were canceled, I can't go anywhere at 7:00… something happened." Kate automatically started freaking out, what happened? Beckett wasn't sure if she thought it or said it out loud but Castle answered her question, "Alexis' friend Brandy, broke her leg, she's at the hospital. I need to go pick Alexis up. It's about an hour drive there; would you like to accompany me?"

"Yeah, I'll come; you can't get away from me that easily."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Rick whispered and the other line went silent. _An hour in the car with Richard Castle, alone. An hour back with his too mature daughter. This is going to be an experience. _

Beckett would have to wear her little black dress another time, tonight was a jeans and t-shirt occasion

When Castle arrived at the door he had to do a double take. Beckett was wearing snug jeans, converse shoes and a Beatles t-shirt. _God I'm so glad she can be laid back around me. _

"Hey" Kate started but was cut off when Rick enclosed his arms around Beckett's small waist and smothered her lips in a passionate kiss. "Mmm…Rick…daughter… car." Only keywords of Kate's statement made it between kisses.

"I suppose you're right… but do I get to hold your hand?" There was the little boy asking for a new dog smile.

"If you're a good boy…" Rick pulled her into another kiss and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Mine." He said kissing her hand, "Mine too," he was kissing her shoulders now, "All mine," he said wrapping his arms around Kate. With a strong enough push Kate successfully disconnected Rick's body from hers long enough for her to escape to the car. Rick plopped down into the driver's seat and started the car.

When they had hit the road, Castle leaned over and started nibbling on Beckett's ear. "Castle, you need to drive, you can't kiss me while the car is in motion, I am holding your hand so be good." Rick laughed and started rubbing circles with his thumb on Kate's hand. By the third stop sign and second stop light Kate realized it had become a game for Rick to kiss her every time the car stopped moving. The next red light Rick went over to kiss Beckett's cheek like he had been doing but instead of the white satin-y flesh he was used to he was met by soft pink lips.

"I've got a present for you." Rick said once he realized he had stopped driving altogether due to them kissing. Luckily no one was behind them, because they kissed through 3 light transitions.

"And what would that be?" Beckett started giggling when Rick pulled out a packet of strawberry twizzlers.

"Not only have the best car ride candy ever, but I also happened to know that it's your favorite candy."

"How did you know this was my favorite candy? Either you are stalking me or you talked to Esposito… I'm hoping it would be the latter" Kate started nibbling on the end of the red candy, and offered one to Castle, which he graciously took.

After Beckett ate ¾ of her gift, Rick finished off the rest. When they stopped at the next red light their lips interlocked.

"You taste like candy. Then again you were always really sweet." Rick said once they broke for air.

"Castle, that was the worst pick-up line ever, good thing you already have me."

"That's because you're mine, no one else gets you… mine." He said possessively.

"Well that's fine as long as you're mine too. No deep fried Twinkies or fat free bimbos only strawberry twizzler flavored Kate Beckett."

"Wouldn't ask for more" Castle said as he intertwined his hand with Beckett's and kissed her palm.

**I'm a bad parent ='[ soo sorry. i am starting to run out of ideas i need your reviews for help... pretty please. i'll share my nutella with you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. (good thing i'm never plannign on having kids.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo I'm just a fantastic parent aren't I? Well this is what happens when i get almost noooooo input back on my request for ideas. you're luck i love you, because i came up with an idea on my own. so yeah. i love you all.... a lottttt. **

**disclaimer: notttttttttttt minnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeee**

Once they arrived at their destination Alexis hugged her father and threw her ear into the back seat.

"Good evening detective."

"Alexis, there is no need to call me detective, I'm not at work. You can call me Kate, or Katherine, or whatever you please really."

"Okay, Kate. It's good to see you again."

"Same here."

"Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road, or we may never make it home in time to sleep." Castle said to the two main women in his life.

Once in the car Alexis almost instantly fell asleep, when Kate looked back she could see her red hair splayed across her face and her head propped up against the window.

"Is she still with that Owen kid you were telling me about, or did their bliss take a turn for the worse?"

"No, they are still happily together, a few bumps in the road, but they have made it through." Kate could see the bitterness on Castle's face.

"Castle, it's a good thing I promise. They have been together for how long? Well it doesn't really matter, they're kids, and she is smart, so I'm sure this boy is closest thing to perfect in New York. And she is not going to be leaving you any time soon for this boy either, she loves her daddy."

"Thanks Kate, it's good to hear from another person's perspective."

Once they pulled in front of Kate's house, her and Castle shared a quick kiss and she hurried inside to escape the sudden chill she was feeling. When she was part the way down the hall way Kate noticed her door was cracked open, she could have sworn she had closed it. She felt the hair on the back of her neck raise up because of how familiar the situation felt to her.

"Hello there Katie, long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came for a visit, I should be allowed to visit my wife now shouldn't I?"

"Will, you asked me to marry you, I said no. We then broke up, and this was 3 year ago, shouldn't you have moved on? We. Are. Not. Married. Will."

"I love my wife, I would never leave her alone. Until death do us part right? Well I'm pretty sure you're not dead… yet. And while on the subject, I don't think we ever actually had our honeymoon, care to do so?"

"No Will, I don't want to have a honeymoon with you, we never got married. Get the hell out of my house."

"You bitch, how dare you say that to your husband, and I was just trying to be nice."

Will had already backed Beckett into the corner of her living room and she had her legs pressed up against the piano that was there. And when he called her a bitch, he smacked her across the face, hard.

"Will I'm going to call the police if you do not get out of my house right now."

"Katie, Katie, Katie, tsk tsk , you should know better than to threaten me, because how are you going to call the police if you're dead? Because if you won't let me have you, no one can."

Will pulled out a switchblade he had in his back pocket and took another step closer to Beckett.

"So where were you this afternoon while I waited so patiently for you at your place?"

"out." She spat back at him

"I would have guessed that since you weren't here."

"Out, with a friend."

"was your friend a guy?" Kate didn't respond, "TELL ME!"

"Yes, it was a boy, now back up you bastard."

With that Will got angry and charged the detective with his knife drawn.

**CLIFFHANGERS may get you to give me ideas. so give me ideas. what do you want me to write about. It may not go in, but that's because i have a certain direction i am heading, but there is always room for minor changes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**So I'm not a very good mean person, I can't leave cliff hangers for too long… oh well I got some very good ideas and put them into my story. Hope you enjoy!**

As soon as Castle pulled out of Kate's street he regretted it, he wanted more, he wanted her to stay with him longer. He heard Alexis start to stir in the back seat and she sleepily opened her eyes

"Dad, where if Kate?"

"While you were sleeping I dropped her off at her place."

"Why? Daddy, we could have all watched a movie or something."

"Would you like to turn around and invite her?"

"No, you would like to invite her not me, but yes to the turn around part."

The next drive way Rick saw he turned his car around and headed towards Kate's apartment.

**Meanwhile**

The edge of the switchblade nicked Kate's shoulder and tears of pain threatened to surface, but she had to be strong, she had to not cry. Satisfied she would shut up now and not put up a fight Will used the switchblade to cut through her clothes and to expose her to him.

"You never stopped being beautiful Katie, you just are more beautiful when you shut up."

When Kate's thoughts all of a sudden cam e clear and she realized he was going to rape her she went into panic mode, she grabbed the nearest thing beside her and hit him upside the head with it. What her fingers touched way a small head lamp that was on top of her piano and it left a nice gash running from his hairline to his cheek bone.

"You bitch, I'm going to kill you."

At that very moment Rick Castle arrived at Kate's front door, he had poised his hand to know but he heard a struggle inside. With out second thought Rick swung the door open and saw Will facing Kate with a switchblade raised to kill. Castle ran up behind will and punched him as hard as he could. Will collapsed onto the floor, but was making a move to get up and finish what he had started. Castle kicked Will in the gut and went down onto the floor to punch him in the face again. Will was knocked out by the third or fourth punch to the face.

Once he was satisfied Will wouldn't touch the woman he loved anymore he stood up and saw Kate still up against the piano still exposed and bleeding from where the blade had cut through he skin. Castle ran over to Kate's curled up body and realized she was weeping, he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap not minding the blood that was getting on his shirt. He carefully inspected the rest of the cuts, and came to the concollusion the one on her shoulder was the one to really worry about.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I've got you, sweet heart. He's not going to EVER touch you again. I promise"

While Beckett put on clothes to cover her up, Castle picked up her cell phone and called the police to come and pick up the unconscious guy that had assaulted his girlfriend. Once the police arrived they took an inventory of everything that happened and escorted Will out, who was waking up at this point.

Alexis came inside once she saw the cops arrived and rushed up to the apartment, she saw a guy being escorted out and looked at her dad questioningly, he just shook his head to tell her he'd explain another time. Alexis went back out to the car once her dad said they'd be out in a little bit.

Eventually Kate had dried her tears and gone into her bathroom closely followed by Castle. Silently she thanked that he had followed her because there was still a chance she was going to break down again. She started to try and clean up the blood that had dried onto her arm, being so shaken up, she got frustrated quickly and dropped the wash cloth in a sign of defeat.

"Here, let me." Rick picked up the washcloth and lovingly rubbed it against her shoulder to clean up the dried blood. Satisfied that he had removed most of the blood he threw the towel into the washer and brought Kate to his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest that was covered in one of her overly large sleep shirts while his shirt was in the wash too. "Thank you so much."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead and put his hand on the small of her back to usher her out of the apartment to his car.

It was a quite drive home and no one really talked. Alexis said she was too tired to do anything and went up to her room to go back to sleep. Leaving just Kate and Castle.

"I'm not very tired, Castle, and to be honest I don't think I could sleep. If you are tired you can go ahead to bed I'm just going to watch a movie or something."

"Non sense. I'm not too tired either, I'll watch a movie with you. What are you in the mood for? I'm thinking chick flick." He went over to his wide variety of DVDs and pulled out on, "Alexis just bought this one because she loved it in theatres, so I'm guessing it's pretty good." He put in the movie and laid down on the couch laying his head in Kate's lap while the beginning credits started.

"The Proposal?" Kate asked incredulously

"Yup." He nodded his head and Kate began to toy with his hair mindlessly.

**Okay so I'll cut it off here. There will be more opening up time later on… I know I know… not a whole lot of romance this chapter… well it will come… very soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you" Kate said once they had gotten through the first 10 minutes or so of the movie.

"There is no reason to thank me. I would do anything for you." Castle said looking into her eyes.

"No, I mean it, thank you, for saving me, for taking care of me, for washing the blood off me, for watching chick flicks with me, for being there."

"I do it because… I do it because I love you." Rick said.

"Don't say that to make me feel better."

"Kate, look at me." He lifted her chin so she was looking into his blue eyes once again, "I love you." He leant down to kiss her. "I don't just say things like that, I mean it, I love you with all my heart. I've known it for a while now, I have fallen for you, and there is no way to prevent it." He kissed her once again. "I love you Kate." He leant his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She shyly whispered. She crawled over so she was partially lying in his lap, and faced her head toward the television. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me."

"I can't really help it, but you returned the favor so it's okay." He laid his hand on her shoulder and started rubbing her arm in a caring gesture.

Once the movie finished, Castle realized that Kate was peacefully sleeping on his lap. He maneuvered his way to stand up without disturbing her, and picked her up and cradled her to his chest while he carried her up the stairs to his room. She burrowed her head deeper into his chest and continued to sleep. He laid her down on his bed and went around the other side and took off the shirt he had borrowed from Beckett. Rick laid down next to Beckett's body that was curled up and he heard her whimper and say 'don't leave me' he kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear 'trust me, as long as you will have me, I have no intentions of going anywhere.' He kissed her cheek again and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Sometime in the night, Castle's arm slithered around Kate's waist and pulled her closer, and her head was in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Their legs were entwined together and hands clasped. This was how Alexis and Martha found them in the morning, and after a quick picture on Alexis' phone they left them to their peace.

The quite of the room was ruined quickly when Castle's phone rang.

"Hello?" Castle asked still groggy.

"Castle, we have Will in custody, but we have to bring in Beckett for a full run down of what happened last night. Don't worry you will never have to worry about him again."

"Esposito, Thank you. We will come in around 12 or so after she wakes up and we eat." Rick didn't even bother to lie about their current situation.

"Aight man, bye." Castle closed his phone and laid it down on the side table, and looked over at Kate, whose eyes were directed at him.

"Good morning sweetheart. Sorry for waking you. We have to go in to the precinct at around 12 to tell them everything that happened. Will, will never bug you again. I promise." He reached over to her to pull her on top of him and to hold her tightly to his chest. Not only for her assurance, but his own also.

"Okay, thank you for talking to them." She reached up towards his lips to kiss him, and he pressed her tighter against his body.

"I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too." Kate could see Castle's eyes shine when she responded to him.

"Okay, let's get to breakfast, before Alexis and my marvelous mother become curious." Kate jumped up and realized the numbness in her arm. All the events of the evening before sprang on her at once and she felt her chest begin to contract in a panic attack. Her legs gave out from under her and she balled up on the ground and began to cry.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. I've got you. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore." Rick ran over to her to support her body against his and propped his back against the wall. "It's okay. Shhhh, let it out." In around 10 minutes or so Kate's breathing finally steadied to a few sniffles and she thanked him. "Hey there is no reason to be ashamed" He said when he realized her avoiding looking at him. When he was confident that her panic attack was over he stood up bringing her with him. He pulled her against his chest in another hug and walked with her downstairs.

The first thing he took notice of was that Alexis was cooking crepes in the kitchen. The second thing he noticed was a large framed portrait of him and Kate lying in bed curled up together.

"Alexis… why in the world… how in the world did you manage to get that?"

"Perks of having a bunch of connections. I snagged this picture about 2 hours ago and texted it to Christopher. He touched it up and printed and framed it for me and brought it over about 30 minutes ago. Isn't it adorable?" She smiled brightly and her father and Beckett and lifted the last crepe onto the platter. "Who's ready for breakfast?"

They all sat down at the kitchen table together and began to eat their crepes. And they all knew, that this was how things were going to be for a long time. Eating breakfast together during the week. They were the beginnings of the closest thing someone can have to a 'happy family'. And everyone knew everything was going to be alright. The nightmares from the night before were no longer a worry to them. And when they looked over near the sofa, they saw a huge picture of a couple that loved each other more than anyone could ever imagine.

**Sooo how'd you like the story? I decided I should close it up now. I have finals in 2 weeks and I'm really nervous. I also have a Chinese project I should be working on right now instead of doing fanfics. But oh well… Sorry for the miniscule delay on this update. I had the flu and then a week of homework to catch up on. Soooo I watched New Moon this week, and it was amazing. I'm still Team Edward for the books… they totally display Edward wrong in the movies. But I'm also Team Jacob's body. Meaning, Taylor is sexy. Yeah well… the books are still better, but this movie is so much better since they got a new director. I can't wait for June 30, 2010! I was listening to the New Moon soundtrack while typing this! Amazing! So yes. Have a good life.**

**XOXOXXOXXXOXOXOX –KENDALL**

**Happy thanksgiving, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Merry Christmas. Merry black Friday. Don't get trampled.**


End file.
